Peel November 1989 Lee Tape 51
Tape ; Name *Peel November 1989 Lee Tape 51 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-11-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *West Bromwich Albion: Albion Day (LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume 1) Confection 08 November 1989 *Public Enemy: Welcome To The Terrordrome (single) Def Jam Recordings 13 November 1989 *Culture: Chanting On (album - Good Things) Real Authentic Sounds RAS 3028'' 13 November 1989 *Crystal Palace: Power To The Palace (LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume 1) Confection 13 November 1989 *Electribe 101: Lipstick On My Lover (session) 13 November 1989 *Frankie "Bones" & Lenny "Dee": Just As Long As I Got You (Original Mix) (12") XL Recordings XLT-5 ''prob ''09 November 1989 *Queen Latifah: Evil That Men Do (album - All Hail The Queen) Tommy Boy 09 November 1989 *Jordan Chataika & his Three Sisters: Makanaka Jesu (LP) Zimbabwe import 09 November 1989 *Clyde with Fraser Bruce: Song Of The Clyde (LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume 1) Confection 09 November 1989 *3rd Bass: Sons Of 3rd Bass (album - The Cactus Album) Def Jam Recordings 466003 1 ''prob ''09 November 1989 *DJ Chuck Chillout & Kool Chip: No DJ Like Chuck (album - Masters Of The Rhythm) Mercury 838 406 14 November 1989 *Silver Bullet: 20 Seconds To Comply (The Bomb Squad Mix) (12") Tam Tam TTT 019 14 November 1989 *Newport County Supporters with Colin Woodman Sextette: Come On The County (LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume 1) Confection ''prob ''14 November 1989 *K.A. Posse: Dig This (Tyree Mix) (12") CBS 655518 6 14 November 1989 *Happy Mondays: Hallelujah (In Out Mix) (CD EP - Madchester - Rave On (Remixes)) Factory FACD 242R 15 November 1989 *3rd Bass: Triple Stage Darkness (album - The Cactus Album) Def Jam Recordings 466003-1 15 November 1989 *Def Jef: Droppin' Rhymes On Drums (7") Delicious Vinyl 876 686-7 15 November 1989 *Edward Ebenezeer And Supporters: Come On Ipswich Town (v/a album - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection 15 November 1989 *3rd Bass: Product Of The Environment (album - The Cactus Album) Def Jam Recordings 466003-1 15 November 1989 *Prince Of Dance Music, L.B. Bad: The True Story Of House Music (12") Nu Groove NG-033 15 November 1989 *Arabian Prince: Let The Good Times Roll (Nickel Bag) (album - Brother Arab) Orpheus D1-75614 ''likely 16 November 1989 *Orb: A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre Of The Ultraworld (Bucket And Spade Mix) (12") WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 017T likely 16 November 1989 *Bradford City F.C: You Know We're Going To Win (LP - Flair 1989 - The Other World Of British Football - Volume 1) Confection likely 16 November 1989 *45 Kings: Catchin' A 'Tude (12" with Lakim Shabazz - When A Wise Man Speaks) Tuff City TUF 128054 likely 16 November 1989 *Sunshine Power: It's Too Late (12") Sing A Song SAS M1 likely 16 November 1989 File ;Name *1989-11-xx Peel Show LE051 ;Length *1:36:39 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE051 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes